Siempre Te Buscaré
by AnitaNara040922
Summary: Si sientes algo por una persona, ¿se lo dirías o no? Shikamaru está enamorado de Temari; pero no sabe si ella siente lo mismo por él. Ella solo está de intercambio, ¿logrará decirle lo que siente o se lo guardará para sí mismo?...Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto


Siempre Te Buscaré

 **-Dime Shikamaru, ¿cuándo piensas decirle la verdad?-Preguntó su mejor amiga con destellos en los ojos**

 **-¿La verdad a quién? ¿De qué hablas?**

 **-De decirle a Temari que te gusta**

 **-¿Estás loca Ino? ¿Cómo rayos piensas que se lo voy a decir? Lo más seguro es que si se llega a enterar, me verá como un completo baka**

 **-Eso no es cierto, te verás como un baka si no se lo dices. Tú sabes que ella solo está aquí de intercambio, así que no tendrás mucho tiempo para decírselo. Aparte, ¿qué tal si ella siente lo mismo por ti?**

 **-Eso es ridículo. Ella nunca podría fijarse en un sujeto como yo-Ino soltó un bufido y cruzó los brazos.**

 **-¿Quién nunca podría fijarse en alguien como tú, Shikamaru?-Temari apareció detrás del Nara, ya que había escuchado la última frase que este había dicho. El pelinegro dio un salto de susto y se volteó lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos de la Sabaku No**

 **-T-Temari, h-h-hola.** **No sabía q-que estabas por aquí-Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo**

 **-Iba caminando por aquí, cuando te escuché decir que nadie podría fijarse en alguien como tú. Así que dime, ¿quién es ella?**

 **-Bueno…-Habló la Yamanaka-Yo los dejo, creo que necesitan hablar a solas**

 **-No me dejes solo Ino, por favor-Le susurró el Nara a la rubia de una coleta**

 **-Es mejor así, de esa manera podrás decirle la verdad. Bueno, me voy-Respondió en un susurro. Salió corriendo**

 **-Bueno,-Habló la rubia de cuatro coletas-Respóndeme, ¿quién no podría fijarse en ti vago?**

 **-Bueno, pues…muchas chicas diría yo**

 **-Nada que ver. Tú solo especificaste a una. Así que dime, ¿quién es?**

 **-¿Por qué lo quieres saber?-Preguntó Shikamaru un poco enojado, pues no quería que nadie más supiera los sentimientos que tenía hacia Temari, y mucho menos ella**

 **-Está bien, tranquilo, si quieres te dejo de preguntar-Dio media vuelta e intentó alejarse; pero el Nara la tomó del brazo**

 **-Espera, no te vayas por favor-La Sabaku No se soltó del agarre al instante. En su cara se veía enojo; pero a la vez tristeza**

 **-Déjame en paz. No tengo nada que hacer aquí-Salió corriendo del lugar, se sentía devastada**

 **-Por Kami, ¿qué demonios fue lo que hice? Era la única oportunidad que tenía para decirle todo y lo eché a perder-Metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde la rubia había ido**

 **Al otro día, el vago llegó a la escuela, entró a su salón de clases; pero no vio a Temari por ninguna parte. Fue a buscar a Ino, hasta que chocó con alguien**

 **-Oh, hola Shikamaru-Dijo la chica**

 **-¿Sakura? ¿No se supone que estabas de intercambio en Suna?**

 **-Sí; pero todo eso acabó hasta ayer, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no te agrada verme de nuevo?-El vago se rascó la nuca**

 **-No es eso, es solo que…eso implica…-No era capaz de decir lo último que quería oír**

 **-…que los Sabaku No ya se fueron directo a Suna. Así es, me los encontré anoche cuando estaba llegando a mi casa. Temari se veía completamente devastada. Honestamente, no quiso decirme el porqué; pero lo más seguro es que hubiera tenido una discusión con alguien, ¿tú sabes algo?**

 **-No-Abrió los ojos de par en par-Espera, ¿sabes si ya se fueron al aeropuerto?**

 **-Kankuro me dijo que se irían a eso de las 10:00 am, ya que su vuelo sale a las 11:00 am y tenían que estar una hora antes para poder ajustar lo del papeleo y eso**

 **-Mierda-Fue todo lo que pudo decir el pelinegro-Gracias por decirme. Voy a ir a su casa, espero que aún estén ahí-Salió corriendo directo a la casa Sabaku No. Ino llegó a donde la peli rosa se encontraba**

 **-Hola Sakura. Por fin volviste**

 **-Oh, hola Ino. ¿Tú sabes que le pasó a Shikamaru? Le hablé de Temari y se veía muy alterado, como si algo fuera a pasarle o algo así. Y le dije que de pronto ya se habría ido de vuelta a Suna y salió corriendo hasta donde viven los tres hermanos de la arena**

 **-Ese baka, lo más seguro es que no le dijo nada a Temari ayer**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-La Haruno levantó una ceja**

 **-A Shikamaru le gusta Temari desde el primer día que vino a esta institución, y nunca le dijo lo que sentía; pero yo sé que ella siente lo mismo por él. Se ve en los ojos de ambos que ninguno puede vivir sin el otro**

 **-Ahora entiendo todo. Ahora tal parece que se arrepintió de no haberse puesto los pantalones en su lugar, en el momento que era**

 **Shikamaru iba corriendo, hasta que llegó a la residencia de los Sabaku No, encontró una nota pegada en la puerta, la tomó y abrió los ojos de par en par**

 **-Esta es la letra de Temari. No cabe duda alguna, podría reconocerla hasta con los ojos cerrados; y también, parece que la escribió llorando. Se puede sentir como partes de la hoja están un poco húmedas-Comenzó a leerla en voz alta**

" _ **A veces, en esta vida, crees que todo puede llegar a ser imposible, hasta que un día, tu pensamiento cambia. Conoces a esa persona que te hace sentir mariposas en el estómago. Aquella por la cual no sabes si tus sentimientos son correspondidos o no, y te da miedo el solo pensar que ese amor nunca será posible. A lo que quiero llegar es a que, el amor no existe. Creí que podría tener algo con ese chico; pero al parecer me equivoqué. Para quien sea que esté leyendo esta nota, el nombre de esta persona es Nara Shikamaru-**_ **El Nara abrió los ojos de par en par-** _ **Y si eres tú el que está leyendo esto vago, ya lo sabes. Me gustas desde el primer día en el que te conocí, ¿qué digo me gustas? Te amo. No sabía cómo decírtelo, tenía mucho miedo de que lo supieras. Pensé que me verías como una tonta y sé que somos muy opuestos; pero a veces, incluso los opuestos se atraen. Mi orgullo no me permitía decirte todo esto sin temor alguno; pero ahora que me iré y lo más seguro es que no vuelva, es mejor que lo sepas y espero que seas feliz con quien quieras, ya no importa**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Sabaku No Temari**_

 **El pelinegro le dio un golpe con toda su fuerza a la pared y sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar. Las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en rodar por sus mejillas y caer al suelo una por una**

 **-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Ahora lo más seguro es que la haya perdido para siempre. Mierda-Volvió a darle otro golpe a la pared. Miró su reloj, eran las 10:50 am-Demonios, es muy tarde, no llegaré a tiempo; pero lo tengo que intentar. Lucharé por el amor que te tengo Temari, espera por mí, por favor-Tomó un taxi directo al aeropuerto**

-En el aeropuerto-

 **-Hermanita, cambia esa cara. No me gusta verte así. Aparte, deberías alegrarte, volveremos a nuestro hogar. Al lugar al que pertenecemos. Volveremos a ver a mamá y papá después de tanto tiempo-Dijo su hermano Kankuro**

 **-¿Cómo quieres que esté feliz?-Su mirada transmitía tristeza**

 **-Sé lo mucho que lo amas; pero si él no siente lo mismo por ti, ¿qué se puede hacer? Esto no es una película romántica en la cual la chica está a punto de irse y su enamorado viene a buscarla para permitir que no se vaya y que estén juntos por siempre. Esta es la vida real**

 **-Como quisiera que así fuera-Pensó la Sabaku No. El vago llegó al aeropuerto sudando y escuchó algo que casi lo perturba**

 **-Vuelo 402 directo a Suna, por favor ingresar por la puerta #8, repito, puerta #8, vuelo 402 directo a Suna.**

 **-Tal parece que aún no es muy tarde, todavía tengo la posibilidad de encontrarla-Corrió hacia la puerta correspondiente. Los Sabaku No estaban a punto de entregar los tiquetes para subir el avión, hasta que una voz conocida los detuvo**

 **-¡Temari!-Los tres voltearon y abrieron los ojos de par en par**

 **-Shikamaru…-Fue lo único que la rubia pudo decir. El vago se le acercó**

 **-No puedo permitir que tomes ese avión**

 **-¿Y por qué no?-Habló el castaño-Esta es nuestra vida, no la tuya-Gaara le tapó la boca**

 **-Camina Kankuro. Tienen que hablar a solas, vámonos por un momento**

 **-¿Van a ingresar o no?-Habló el empleado que estaba a cargo de llevar a los pasajeros a sus respectivos aviones**

 **-Vaya atendiendo a los demás, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí por un segundo-Habló el pelirrojo. Se retiraron de ahí para que el Nara y la Sabaku No pudieran hablar tranquilamente**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí Nara?-Habló Temari con su típico orgullo**

 **-¿Qué crees? Vine a buscarte**

 **-¿Para qué?**

 **-No quiero que te vayas**

 **-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer y qué no?**

 **-Solo te diré esto una vez y espero lo entiendas. No quiero perderte, eres la chica por la cual mi cabeza da vueltas sin sentido. Estoy loco por ti mujer, te amo demasiado y no hay nadie a quien ame que no seas tú. Es por eso que no quiero que te vayas-Temari abrió los ojos de par en par; pero luego recobró la compostura**

 **-Al parecer leíste la nota y ahora te estás burlando de mí por lo tonta que soy al haberme enamorado de ti-Agachó la cabeza para que el vago no la viera llorar; pero se notaba en su voz-Soy una estúpida, la única interesada en un vago, despreciable, infeliz…-No pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, ya que el pelinegro la tomó de la nuca y la besó. Ambos estaban ruborizados; pero no querían detener aquel beso que parecía infinito. Se separaron por la falta de aire**

 **-No eres ninguna estúpida, yo soy el baka que no supo decir lo que sentía por una mujer tan bella como tú. Con ese cabello tan sedoso-Comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por los mechones de pelo de la Sabaku No-Aquellos ojos verdes azulado tan únicos que me hacen perder de la realidad, tu piel tan suave y tersa como porcelana-Tocó delicadamente sus mejillas, las cuales se iban enrojeciendo poco a poco-y tu sonrisa, aquella que es tan dulce y especial en la cual siento que nada es imposible si te tengo cerca-La rubia volvió a llorar; pero esta vez de la felicidad**

 **-¿Es todo eso cierto?**

 **-Cada palabra-Volvió a besarla y la abrazó, ella le respondió de la misma manera**

 **No importaba cuantas veces los alejaran, siempre se buscarían y el destino haría que se volvieran a encontrar. Ahora, nada ni nadie los separaría. Finalmente, eran uno solo.**

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño OneShot, todo por el cumpleaños de Temari jeje. Talvez también haga uno por el cumpleaños de Shikamaru, no sé, tengo que mirar.

Estaré ausente por un tiempo, más o menos uno o dos meses, por dos simples razones que no me agradan en lo absoluto: primero que nada, la próxima semana comienzo evaluaciones y eso no me dará tiempo para escribir o inspirarme; y segundo, todavía no tengo una idea para una nueva historia, es decir, tengo parte de la idea; pero no completa. Así que espero que me esperen (valga la redundancia), hasta el día en que tenga la historia completamente planeada. Por eso, no se preocupen si estoy ausente por un tiempo, eso no implica que vaya a dejar lo que ya comencé. Nunca dejaría algo que me apasiona por nada del mundo.

Te: Por Kami, ya me estoy haciendo vieja

Yo: Tranquila Tem, aun no te vas a morir

Shikadai: Anita tiene razón mami, todavía te quedan muchos años de vida

Shika: Para mí, sigues siendo la misma chica problemática y orgullosa de la que me enamoré. No importa cuántos años pasen, cada día te veré más y más hermosa (Temari se sonroja. Me río)

Te: ¿De qué te ríes? (Me mira de manera fulminante, lo cual me pone la piel de gallina)

Yo: N-no de n-nada. Solo es que…t-te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas p-por un cumplido de Shika

Te: Como sea. Acabemos con esto de una vez

Todos: Adiós y nos vemos dentro de un par de meses…


End file.
